


Baby, seasons change, but people don’t

by HelgaHeason



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bittersweet Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelgaHeason/pseuds/HelgaHeason
Summary: Ennis reflects on his time with Jack.
Relationships: Ennis Del Mar/Jack Twist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Baby, seasons change, but people don’t

**Author's Note:**

> This was a submission (submitted well after deadline, so it doesn’t count) for a challenge made by one of my friends.
> 
> The rules were that it had to be shorter than 500 words, and we had to include the infamous “Jack, I swear-” in the fic somewhere.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ennis’ mind wandered as he walked carefully along the mountain ridges, weathered with time and beaten down by storms. He thought back to the summer of 1963, spent here on this same mountain - and of how happiness, although reluctant to show itself, settled calmly and easily in Ennis’ chest when around his working partner. He looked up at the sky, about to split and unleash hell upon him and any other poor soul in the vicinity - it was a relationship doomed from the start. Some might say it was the right love at the wrong time.

**_I bloomed a flower in a dream,_ **

When he eventually returned, he was greeted by blue eyes - once soft and innocent, now hard as a rock, and unyielding; hardened and cracked along the surfaces. Ennis didn’t know whether to laugh, cry, or run fifty miles away. It wasn’t unfamiliar, this sheer coldness within Jack’s eyes. It had become familiar, over time and arguments, and the faults in their lifestyles - but it had never been this sullenly cruel, this harsh and unrelenting. Perhaps Jack had finally had enough, maybe this would be the day that Jack spat in his face and left for good.

**_That cannot come true_ **

But Jack didn’t do any of that. He just sighed, and sat down on one of the logs, head in his hands. The atmosphere suddenly changed with the sky opening up, and splitting in two, rain lashing down upon them. Ennis legged it into the tent, Jack following after, huddled together to try and preserve body heat. The mood grew tense, humid, and something warm erupted in Ennis’ chest. It was these moments - these short, fleeting moments of sullen peace - wherein he and Jack had felt most alive, back in 1963.

**_Can’t live with him,_ **

Jack shuffled a little.  
“We’re doomed, you an’ I.” he said, softly.  
Ennis nodded, but didn’t speak, terrified of disturbing what little peace had fallen over them. It was a few seconds before Jack continued, voice still quiet and oddly disturbed.  
“An’ I can’t help thinkin’ that it’s just so unfair, an’ so goddamn foolish, that I’m the one stuck here goin’ mad with ya.”  
Ennis paused, and stared at Jack, his own eyes now reflecting some kind of madman’s resolve.  
“Jack, I swear to god-” he began, but Jack’s wary smile stopped him mid-whisper-yell.  
“Don’ worry. The storm’ll be stoppin’ soon.” was all the response Ennis got.

**_Can’t live without him_ **

The storm did stop quickly, to Jack’s credit, and as the two finally made their different ways back home, Ennis felt a rather strange pang in his chest. He longed for how it was back in 1963, but he knew that kind of love couldn’t be allowed to bloom - and smiled a little sadly, knowing it did anyway. 

**_Life finds a way_ **

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Fall Out Boy’s ‘The Take Over, the Break’s Over’.  
> Quotelines 1 and 2 are lyrics from BTS’ ‘Fake Love’.  
> Quotelines 3 and 4 are a single quote from NBC’s Hannibal.  
> Quoteline 5 is the line for the entire Jurassic Park / World saga.
> 
> This one was so difficult to write, but I really like how it turned out, so I just hope you enjoyed it too!
> 
> I’m on Twitter and I take fic commissions, DM me here:  
> \- [Helga Heason](https://twitter.com/HelgaHeason)
> 
> Help support my work by buying me a coffee here:  
> \- [Helga Heason Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/helgaheason)


End file.
